1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having a new structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses employing a plasma display panel as a flat display panel have been in wide use. Such display apparatuses have excellent characteristics such as high image quality, ultra thin thickness, small weight, and wide viewing angle, as well as large-sized screen. In addition, the display apparatuses can be simply manufactured and their size can be easily increased, compared to the others. Therefore, such display apparatuses have been in the spotlight as next-generation large-sized flat display apparatuses.
In the conventional three-electrode surface-discharge plasma display panel, visible rays emitted from the phosphor layers are absorbed, to a large degree (about 40%), by the sustain electrodes disposed on the lower surface of a front substrate, dielectric layers covering the electrodes and MgO films, whereby light emission efficiency decreases.
Further, in a case where the conventional three-electrode surface-discharge plasma display panel displays the same image for a period of time, charged particles of discharge gas are implanted into the phosphor layers, whereby permanent image sticking occurs.
Furthermore, a producing process is complicated because address electrodes and a lower dielectric layer are formed on a back substrate and barrier ribs are separately formed on the lower dielectric layer.